Abstinence
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi. Duo entre dans le bureau de Quatre, excédé. Ca ne peut plus durer. Les gens se trompent à son sujet. Joyeux Petit Lapin ! Pour Luna, happy petit sapin !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour.  
**

**Rating : K+/T**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dernièrement !  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma lunanamoi, happy bday petit sapin !! ¤ Gros câlins ¤**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

**Abstinence  
**

**-**

**QG Preventers de Genève (Lausanne ? c'était pas possible XD), le 13 avril AC 200, 10h00 du matin  
**

-

On n'entrait pas dans le bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner comme dans un moulin.

Sauf quand c'était celui des Preventers.

Duo Maxwell fit une entrée fracassante.

La porte claqua violemment, mais Quatre avait pu entendre plusieurs sifflements, un « quel cul » et un « Winner veinard.»

Le dit veinard se masse gentiment les tempes. Sa pile de dossier attendrait visiblement.

-

- J'en ai marre qu'on prétende que j'ai la rondelle en feu ! Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe, je travaille aussi !

- Duo, depuis quand tu écoutes les racontars ?

- Depuis que Une elle-même me chambre avec les commentaires de mon ex. Depuis qu'elle m'a mis une main au cul ! Merde, Quatre ! Je pensais que c'était un type réglo.

- Faut jamais sortir avec un mec du boulot, c'est la misère quand ça se termine.

- Je suis pas d'accord ! Ca peut se finir à peu près sans casse avec des gens corrects. Pourquoi je me suis tapé Van Cleef…

-

Quatre répondit, magnanime.

-

- Parce qu'il était sexy, gentil jusqu'à ce que tu le largues, plutôt futé. C'est pas parce qu'il est con maintenant qu'il était con avant.

- Tu veux dire que je l'ai rendu con, c'est ça ?

- Mais non pas du tout ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? T'es de quel côté ?

-

Quatre essuya quelques gouttes de sueur de son front.

-

- Je suis de ton côté. Mais en critiquant ton ex tu critiques tes choix et je n'aime pas quand tu te dénigres.

-

Quatre pensait simplement qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'une personne l'ayant fréquenté le traite de crétin simplement parce que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés.

C'était d'un puéril.

Au pire, s'il y avait un souci, ils pouvaient régler ça à l'amiable.

Oui oui, avec quelques menaces ou quelques crédits.

Duo balaya l'argument de Quatre de la main – il avait envie de grogner, pas de réfléchir –

-

- Bien ou pas bien avant on s'en fout. Ca vaut la peine qu'il me fasse passer pour la chaudasse du coin ?

- Non. Mets-lui un pain et récupère ton honneur bafoué. Pourquoi t'en fais tout un fromage ?

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond alors que Quatre recommençait à travailler.

-

- Quatre ! J'ai dû distribuer 220 coups de poing en 10 jours et malgré les cocards d'autres tentent !

-

Duo fit quelques pas et posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau, fesses tendues.

Quatre eut une pensée émue pour la porte qui bénéficiait du meilleur angle.

Sa tenue de Preventers lui allait plus que bien, il fallait le reconnaître.

Quatre redressa les montures fines et rectangulaires qu'il avait sur le nez et énuméra.

-

- Ben Duo tu es mignon, tu es sexe, tu as une sensualité assumée et en plus tu as un cerveau… ai-je dit que tu étais sexe et sensuel ?

- Oui. Deux fois.

- Et tu sais compter ! Ne t'étonnes pas que les gens deviennent... primitifs en te voyant.

-

Duo décocha une œillade assassine à Quatre.

-

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu m'auras pas avec les compliments, Winner. C'est pas parce que j'aime faire l'amour que je coucherais avec n'importe qui.

- Je sais.

-

Et Quatre le pensait.

-

- Quand j'ai dit au dernier connard que si on sortait ensemble ce serait platonique pendant un temps, il a eu une crise de fou rire !

- Le salaud…

-

Ah oui, c'était un salaud.

Mais Quatre ne doutait pas de Duo, mais du mec qui sortait avec lui.

C'était humainement impossible de ne pas toucher son homme, surtout s'il était sexy et dangereux et avec une natte qui pouvait donner des idées.

Mais quiconque touchait sans y être invité, pouvait mourir.

-

- T'as vu ? Il a dit que j'étais pas crédible ! Et ben tu sais quoi ? Ils vont tous fermer leur gueule ici et j'ai trouvé un excellent moyen.

- Oula Duo, tu me fais peur.

- Y a pas de quoi avoir peur, Quat'. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je pense que c'est une super idée.

- Ah ?

- Oui ! Je vais dire à Une et à tous les connards qui viendront que je fais abstinence pendant quelques semaines !

- …

-

Quatre avala sa salive de travers et eut une sueur froide.

-

- D'ailleurs tu vas me soutenir parce que t'es mon meilleur pote !

-

Quatre en fit tomber plusieurs dossiers.

Il dit d'une voix blanche.

-

- Ca va pas, non ?

- Quatre ?

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, Duo. Tu ne tiendras pas !

- Tu dis comme eux !

-

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

-

- Non, parce que je ne dis pas que tu coucherais avec n'importe qui. Mais je suis réaliste ! En quoi avoir les noisettes en boulets de bagnards devrait t'aider ? Pourquoi tu devrais t'infliger de telles souffrances ? C'est inhumain !!!

-

Duo eut un regard compatissant pour son ami.

Comme il était gentil de penser à son bien-être.

-

- Les coups de poing ça marche pas ! Au moins comme ça ils voient que je peux tenir un bon mois sans ciller !

-

Quatre eut un rire nerveux.

Oui, presque comme quand il avait failli tuer Trowa.

-

- N'importe quoi !

- Quatre ! Je pensais que tu m'aurais soutenu. Je veux de la romance ! Je veux qu'on me fasse la cour ! Je veux qu'on me voit moi et pas que mon corps, merde un être humain ça se résume à sa queue ? Toi tu devrais me comprendre !

-

Quatre secoua la tête, dépité.

-

- Non mais Duo tu yoyotes grave. Tu fais ta connerie tout seul, comme un grand, si ça te chante. Moi je sais que je ne tiendrais pas.

- Parce que tu as une vie sexuelle ?

-

Trowa venait d'entrer dans la pièce, de sa démarche féline, dans un uniforme aussi sexy que celui de Quatre et Duo…

les yeux sur les fesses en extension de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme se redressa, laissant l'extrémité de sa natte chatouiller la raie de son… pantalon.

La porte se referma sur des sifflements et quelques évanouissements.

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond et enchaîna avec une voix de Kévina.

-

- Non, Trowa. En fait je travaille 24h/24, 7j/7. Je pense au travail matin, midi et soir et quand je ne pense pas au travail ou que je suis en vacances, je regarde la télé. Et après je vais me coucher avec mon nounours. Et je suce mon pouce en comptant les moutons.

- …

- Mais ???!!! Tu es musulman !!!

- Oui, Duo, je suis musulman. Pas mort. La seule mort que je veuille c'est la petite !

- Mais Quatre…

- Je peux pas me permettre de m'abstenir. Si tu transformes mes petits bijoux en gros cailloux je serais dans les choux ! Tu me mettrais sur un bateau, je le coulerais ! C'est impensable. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on fasse semblant de s'abstenir pour se soulager ensemble…

- QUATRE !

-

L'héritier Winner tira la langue et le regarda de haut en bas, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres.

-

- Ben quoi ? Tu ne coucherais pas avec n'importe qui, non ? On sera romantiques si tu veux ! A moins que ce soit la connerie selon laquelle tu ne mentirais jamais ?! Ou je ne suis pas assez con pour toi parce que tu as tendance à les attirer ?

- …

-

Quatre reprit son sérieux.

-

- Bref c'est un non ferme et définitif. Ne te mets pas les litchis en noix de coco pour des imbéciles.

-

Duo lui décocha des chibi eyes de la mort qui tue.

-

- …

- Et si ça te tracasse autant que ça… entraîne Trowa dans ton délire si ça l'intéresse.

-

Trowa était resté superbement silencieux depuis sa malencontreuse intervention.

Duo eut une lueur d'espoir.

-

- Trowa ?

-

La réponse fusa.

-

- Jamais. Je ne tiendrais pas.

-

Trowa, superbe étalon qui ne suscitait aucune rumeur curieusement.

Duo le regarda suspicieusement.

-

- … T'es beau comme un Gundam. Pourquoi on te fait pas chier, toi ?

- Parce que tout le monde croit que je sors avec Quatre…

-

La mâchoire de Quatre faillit atteindre le bureau.

Mais il y avait trop de choses dessus pour qu'il se fasse mal.

Le travail ça amortissait.

-

- Comment ça on croit que je sors avec toi ? D'où ça sort ? La seule chose que je ne partage pas avec toi c'est un lit !

-

Trowa poursuivit sans répondre.

-

- Et que Quatre a les moyens d'éradiquer leur famille de la surface de la planète.

-

Quatre sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

-

- Ca c'est vrai. Mais….

-

Trowa l'interrompit et reprit, à l'adresse de Duo.

-

- Alors toi petit Shinigami qui peut éliminer peut-être 10 personnes à la fois… ça fait petit slip quand même.

- …

- Bon… j'aurais bien demandé à Wu Fei et sa zénitude…

- Mais tu doutes que Sally te laisse l'abstenir de son mari pour ta vertu blessée, humiliée.

- Ne reste que Heero…

-

Duo eut un frisson d'horreur à la suggestion de Quatre.

Il revoyait les os remis en place, le coup de poing dans les côtes au lieu d'une simple pression sur la nuque et une ex reine du monde, l'une des groupies les plus dangereuses au monde.

Le plus grand danger étant Dorothy Catalonia – hors Heero, danger number 1.

Ça n'allait pas être possible.

-

- Euh…

-

Quatre s'enthousiasma.

-

- Tout le monde le craint !Tout le monde le respecte. Tout le monde le veut. Et personne ne l'approche !

-

Trowa hocha la tête une fois, donnant son assentiment.

-

Quatre poursuivit.

-

- Heero, c'est un gage de sérieux. Et c'est du solide comme une voiture allemande !

-

Trowa approuva de la mèche avant d'ajouter.

-

- Ta réputation sera intacte avec lui. Et tu n'auras même pas à lever le petit doigt.

-

Duo pâlit considérablement.

Ils n'étaient pas sérieux ?

Ils parlaient bien du même ?

-

- Les gars, vous me voyez avec Bone Collector ? Mais vraiment vraiment ?

- …

- …

- Vous voulez ma mort c'est ça ?

- …

- …

-

Trowa eut un moment de doute.

Quatre souhaitait quand même le meilleur pour Duo : il réévalua les possibilités.

Duo entendit à nouveau distinctement le craquement des os remis en place et le craquement des siens, bousillés. Et il revit le sourire en coin de Heero. Et trembla.

Il dit, solennel.

-

- Je préfère encore l'abstinence.

- C'est gentil pour moi.

-

Heero venait de faire son entrée tel un…

Cheveu court dans la soupe.

Des sifflements fusèrent ensemble et des « quand tu veux Maxwell » étaient scandés.

Pourtant on n'apercevait qu'une fesse de profil dans un pantalon.

Heero se retourna et le silence se fit automatiquement. L'air sembla se geler, un origami avec un « Duo je t'aime, où tu veux, quand tu veux » se figea en plein vol avant de tomber à quelques centimètres de l'agent qui l'avait lancé.

Il y eut un concert de claquement de dents qu'on aurait cru que c'était des castagnettes.

Il faisait peur.

Yuy et ses boots, treillis et débardeur noir – et ses muscles d'homme, et son tatouage tribal sur la nuque et autour du biceps droit.

Yuy et sa plaque militaire autour du cou.

Yuy et son regard bleu glacé se tournèrent à nouveau vers la porte, impassible.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et la laissa ouverte avant de saluer Quatre et Trowa de la tête.

Puis il s'approcha de Duo, tel un mariachi (toujours sous le concert de dents-castagnettes.

L'Américain secoua la tête pour se sentir de sa transe – il avait cette irrépressible envie de taper des mains et de danser du flamenco – enfin, faire semblant.

Il répondit.

-

- C'est juste vrai, Heero. Je t'aime bien mais j'aime mes os où ils sont.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Euh… on dirait que tu t'intéresses à moi, là ?

-

Heero le regarda fixement.

Sueurs froides de Duo.

-

- …

- Mais pourquoi ???? J'ai la peau sur les… euh… os ?

-

Le regard de Heero se fit sensuel alors qu'il le caressait des yeux.

Duo hésitait entre soupirer de plaisir – il n'était pas moche - et jouer des castagnettes avec les dents – il était _frissonnant_ -.

Il sentait son regard le chauffer à froid.

­-

- Musclé finement… mince sans être osseux… j'ai envie de te faire craquer.

-

Crac ?

-

Le charme fut rompu.

-

- Merci Heero mais euh j'ai déjà un ostéo… mais euh… je… je veux bien faire abstinence avec toi !

-

Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent comme si Duo s'était échappé de l'asile, avant d'observer Heero l'observer de la même manière.

Puis il sourit doucement avant de répondre.

-

- D'accord. Nous nous abstiendrons ensemble…

-

Quatre se leva : il commençait à se sentir mal à empathiser avec un Duo qui imaginait ses attributs avec deux petites ailes blanches et une auréole au-dessus.

Trowa avança de quelques pas et passa un bras autour de sa taille, pour le soutenir.

Duo eut une lueur d'espoir.

-

- Ensemble ?

-

Heero enlaça son abstenu. Un abstenu si heureux que Heero, son nouvel ami, le soutienne dans sa quête.

Heero était déterminé et totalement dédié à sa mission : s'il faisait de l'abstinence une mission alors tout se tenait.

Duo n'aurait jamais pensé que Bone Collector aurait été la solution… mais à côté de ça il était sexy mais asexué donc ça se tenait parfaitement.

On ne pouvait pas demander à un bloc de glace d'avoir une érection ça ferait mauvais genre.

Bone Collector répondit, un sourire doux aux lèvres avant de capturer celles de Duo en un baiser romantique et chaste, le faisant basculer en arrière comme un danseur de tango.

Duo vit des petites étoiles ou plutôt des petits sapins.

-

- Nous nous abstiendrons ensemble… de nous abstenir.

-

Duo écarquilla les yeux avant de se faire méchamment savourer sous les claquements de dent enthousiastes de l'auditoire du couloir.

Il voulait du romantisme. Un baiser et il était conquis. Si c'était pas romantique ça !

Comme dans les films !

... Il venait de se faire avoir comme un fromage.

-

- Et merdhmm…

-

Heero lui coupa à nouveau la parole. Pour la bonne cause.

Quatre se connecta à Heero qui heureusement n'avait ni auréoles, ni petites ailes blanches au niveau de ses attributs.

Par contre il voyait son cœur et ma foi il n'était pas si froid que ça. Il ne s'abstiendrait pas d'aimer Duo de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Voire inimaginables.

Quatre voulut se détacher de Trowa, il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le soutenir.

Mais il posa un baiser sur sa nuque qui signifiait « pourquoi si pressé ? »

Ah… ? Ah ! Oui, pourquoi.

-

**-**

**OWARI**

* * *

Happy b-day ma lunanamoi ! Vla ta fic nawakisante :)

Très vite, la plus sérieuse !

Gros, très gros câlins.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu aussi !

A bientôt,

Easter Bunny Mithy ¤ (Mithy Petit Lapin de Pâques :p )¤


End file.
